


Armin x Reader- One shot

by icarus_inlavender_honey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm Sorry, Other, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_inlavender_honey/pseuds/icarus_inlavender_honey
Summary: IM SO SORRY OR THIS ARMIN SIMPS, STANS, AND KINNIES
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Armin x Reader- One shot

You and Armin were on patrol for the day. You guys had always hung out since you were trainees. You walked next to him along the rooftop, stealing glances at the blonde boy. 

"Hey Armin?" you asked

"Yes y/n?" he glanced over to you with those gorgeous cerulean blue eyes you could truly get lost in. You felt a bit weak asking this now but kept your ground

You looked up at the sky, counting the stars there and reaching an arm up to point at them as you did. "Do you think.....do you think that when the war is done, me and you could go see the world beyond the walls? Together?" You spoke quietly because you seemed to now want anyone else to hear.

"We can go see whatever you want. We can go anywhere and everywhere. As long as its with you, i'd go to the ends of the world."

You look at him again to see him admiring you with a fond smile. You smiled back and nodded "yeah, me too" you agreed wit him. You felt a slight dread come into your chest, forming a knot then falling into your stomach. You look around and see a titan charging You curse under your breath and try to get away.

It tore through the building you both stood on, he had enough gas to get away quickly. You, unfortunately, didn't. Your leg got caught by the titan. Your vision blurred as you felt a sharp pain in your leg. You look down and see its gone. Armin's voice sounded so far away. You were ready to die ere if he got to live. You hear a loud thud as the titan fell beside you, dead. 

His voice sounding far but slowly getting closer. Your vision still slightly blurry, slowly focusing to see Armin falling to the ground and running towards you. "Y/N!!!! Y/N CAN YOU HEAR ME!? Stay awake okay?! M-maybe we can get you help!" he knew it wasn't true and so did you. He pulled you to him, cradling your body into his. He looked at the place were your leg was missing and tried to not tremble. All you felt was a hot pain from that spot. 

"Armin.....we both know i won't be able-"

"NO! D-DONT SAY IT!" He was crying, almost sobbing. He shook his head "don't say it please. We're gonna see the world together beyond the walls. I don't want you to leave....please y/n"

You pushed is blonde hair out the way of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. You felt your body grow weak and tired as you nodded "promise we will." You gave him a weak, tired smile. He choked back more tears from falling. You held his hand as tightly as you could with your strength leaving you quickly.

"Hey Armin?"

"Yes y/n?" he tried to sound strong

"C-can...can you sing for me? the songs we sang to each other the other day" you wanted to remember the happy times before leaving  
He nodded and sang out the songs for you, quietly just for you as he cradled you closer 

You listened, watching him as he did, your vision getting black spots and blurry. You whispered to him a soft "i love you....i really really love you. Go see the other side of these walls ad live for me okay?"

This made his singing falter as he continued on, nodding to you. He cried over you even more at that.

Your eyes slowly closed, your body went limp, your face relaxed fully for the first time in ages, your hand slowly released his. He knew you were gone and sobbed heavily, still singing the songs for your corpse. He stayed there the entire night singing them over and over, holding you to his chest, pushing your (h/c) hair out of the way and tucking it behind your ear every time it fell.

The morning after, the next patrol group from the corps found him, thinking he was dead as well until they heard him singing quietly. They knew he loved you, everyone knew you guys loved each other. He rocked a bit, not noticing them come over. They knew you were dead from the surrounding blood but when one spoke up he shushed them a bit harshly.  
"Shush! They're sleeping..." he said then continued the singing. 

They waited there or him for as long as they needed to, when he was ready to he'd leave but he wasn't leaving you behind.

There was a funeral held for you. It was small, short and simple. He stayed there the longest and held a bouquet for you. He smiled "I got your favorite flowers! I know you never liked me getting you big things, so its a small bouquet. I really miss you, but i'll honor our promise! i'll see the other side of these walls after this war for you. I-i love you" his voice faltered as it gave way to a sob. He crumbled in front of the casket. "I miss you more and more every day. Why did it have to be you who left? Why not me?! Take me with you please...i need you here with me. I don't want to do this alone! We made a promise! I want to see you count the stars again! I want to see you smile, hear you laugh" His body heaved with his sobs "please y/n.....come back to me.....even if just for a minute. I need to tell you i love you too..."


End file.
